xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Enduring Friendship
Enduring Friendship is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located at the Tephra Cave Entrance in Colony 9, between Shulk and Reyn at green affinity. Introduction Reyn: Every time we come here, it brings back memories. Same for you, right? Shulk: Yep. We’ve been through a lot together, you and me. Reyn: Oh yeah! You remember that time? You know, that one time! Gain (+8) Shulk: ''we had that big fight?'' Reyn: That’s the one. It’s easily the biggest bust-up we’ve ever had. In all the years I’ve known you, nothing else has come close. Shulk: It was bad, all right. I’m just glad we made up afterwards. Reyn: You know, for such a big argument... I don’t even remember what it was about. Shulk: We were really young. It was probably just some silly kid thing. Reyn: You’re probably right. Hey, Shulk... Do you ever think about it? Without me bringing it up, I mean. Shulk: ''course.'' I think about it sometimes. If we’d never had that argument, I don’t think we’d be friends now. Reyn: That’s just what I was thinking! We must have said some pretty harsh things to each other... But it was worth it, right? It’s why we’re such good mates now! Shulk: Yeah, it was definitely worth it. You know, it’s funny how we think alike sometimes. I’d have figured you were still angry. Reyn: Nah, not anymore. But you did get on my nerves a bit back then. You were just too clever, man. It got under my skin. Shulk: And I thought you were just this big, dumb brute. Hey, I guess that’s what we were arguing about. Reyn: Yeah, that sounds about right. But after all that fighting, we came out stronger. And we learnt about each other. Shulk: You know, I don’t say this enough. Thanks, Reyn. I couldn’t ask for a better friend. Reyn: No problem, Shulk. And remember, you don’t have to hold back. You can call me a big, dumb brute anytime you like. I’ll take it on the chin! Net 0 (+4, -4) Shulk: ''we had that big fight?'' Reyn: That’s the one. It’s easily the biggest bust-up we’ve ever had. In all the years I’ve known you, nothing else has come close. Shulk: It was bad, all right. I’m just glad we made up afterwards. Reyn: You know, for such a big argument... I don’t even remember what it was about. Shulk: We were really young. It was probably just some silly kid thing. Reyn: You’re probably right. Hey, Shulk... Do you ever think about it? Without me bringing it up, I mean. Shulk: ''never.'' What difference does it make if I think about it or not? Reyn: What d’ya mean? Are you saying it don’t matter if we ever became friends or not? Shulk: No! That’s not what I mean at all. I’m just saying... I don’t have to think about it every day. We’re friends now, and that’s what matters. Not some silly argument. Reyn: Oh, right. Now I get you. I guess it’s different for me. I’m stupid, so I just forget stuff if I don’t keep thinking about it. Shulk: You say the funniest things. I bet I’m just as bad though. There are probably tons of important things I’ve forgotten. Reyn: Maybe, maybe not. The point is, we got everything off our chests back then. And now we hardly ever argue. Pretty great, huh? Shulk: And even if we do have another fight, I know we’ll survive it. We’ll be true friends forever. At least, that’s what I’m hoping. Reyn: Me too, man. Me too. Net 0 (-4, +4) Shulk: ''[[Dunban] told us off?]'' Reyn: Hold on a minute, Shulk. Be honest now. You’re remembering it wrong. Shulk: I am? Reyn: Well, not... wrong exactly... But that’s not the important part, man! Think harder! Shulk: What do you mean? Reyn: You remember why he got angry with us, right? Shulk: ''course I do!'' You and me... We made Fiora cry! Reyn: Exactly! And... wait, why was she crying again? Shulk: Reyn! How can you have forgotten already? You’re the one who was reminding me! Anyway, if I think back... Weren’t we having a massive argument? Reyn: Oh yeah! That was it. Not often we fight that bad. Shulk: It’s rare all right. In fact... We could count the number of times we’ve fought on one finger! Reyn: It kind of makes me smile, though. If it weren’t for that fight, I don’t think we’d be mates. Shulk: I was thinking the same thing. It’s amazing how we think alike sometimes. I’m glad we’re friends. Reyn: Me too, Shulk. Friends to the end, that’s us! Loss (-8) Shulk: ''Dunban told us off?'' Reyn: Hold on a minute, Shulk. Be honest now. You’re remembering it wrong. Shulk: I am? Reyn: Well, not... wrong exactly... But that’s not the important part, man! Think harder! Shulk: What do you mean? Reyn: You remember why he got angry with us, right? Shulk: ''was it again…?'' I... just can’t remember. Sorry. Reyn: Shulk? You seriously telling me you forgot? Shulk: I kinda remember... us having a fight or something? Reyn: That’s the exact reason! And there’s you saying you don’t remember. She took one look at us going at it, and she burst into tears! Shulk: Is that what happened? I’m still a bit fuzzy on the details. But I do know that if we hadn’t had that argument... We probably wouldn’t be friends. Reyn: You can say that again. Dunban was all angry, and then you made a joke and we laughed! Shulk: Oh, now I remember! Even Fiora got caught up in it. She started laughing even though she was still crying. It was great! Reyn: Let’s just make sure we keep on laughing. Even when we get on each other’s nerves! Shulk: Couldn’t have put it better myself. That’s what being best friends is all about! Category:Colony 9 Heart-to-Hearts Category:Shulk Heart-to-Hearts Category:Reyn Heart-to-Hearts